


Just Another Item On Today's Agenda.

by Hankenstein



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Blow Jobs, F/M, Surprise Sex, ambush blowjobs, i can't believe that isn't a tag c'mon people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick and dirty scene for Kaidan Porn Week written for myself, for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Item On Today's Agenda.

Kaidan was wondering why he had received a message summoning him to a mostly-empty hold, when firm arms snaked around his waist.

"Hey," Shepard murmured into the back of one broad shoulder. Before he could reply the air was squeezed out of him as she physically hauled him backwards, the door to the supply cupboard snapping shut behind them. 

"What are you-" Kaidan, completely off balance, had his voice silenced by a warm mouth on his, and then a hand firmly pressing him into the wall. Shepard nipped at his neck, hands already busy at the fastening of his pants. 

"Shepard!" he hissed. "What are you  _doing_?” 

"What does it look like?" She asked slyly. The definitive  _thunk_  of her knees hitting the floor made his stomach swoop and his cock pulse with increased interest, despite his whispered protestations.

"So that message wasn’t from Tali?" he guessed, fighting to keep his voice even as Shepard’s fingernails scratched against his lower abdomen, tugged down his trousers just enough for his cock, now one hundred percent interested in the circumstances, to spring free of his underwear.

"Uh-uh." Shepard hummed her response into the warm skin near the juncture of one thigh, one hand loosely wrapped around him. "You think I can’t hack a single little sender designation?" She sighed out a breath of pleasure, heel of her hand pressing into the base of his cock, into his balls, as she sucked the head teasingly, almost quizzically, between firm lips.

"Shepard! You, ah- you _have a cabin_. You could have invited… me up… and…” Kaidan leant his head back, voice losing its conviction halfway through because she was, fuck, doing something with her tongue down there and he wasn’t even trying any more, his words sounding vaguely peeved but settling one hand one Shepard’s shoulder, urging her on.

"I know," she replied brightly, hand slick from her mouth and continuing to stroke over him.

Kaidan’s only response was to lean heavily into the wall behind him, air whooshing out of his lungs in a defeated sigh.

Shepard pulled back, rocking back on booted feet momentarily. “You better get the door.”

"They don’t lock from the inside!" Kaidan blurted, aching for the sensation of her mouth on him, now that she’d taken it away. 

"So?" she made a little sweeping motion with her free hand.

"Oh?  _Oh_.” He responded, and despite and tremendous distraction, triggered a low level kinetic field, just big enough to hold the door in place, and the combined fizzing in his skull and cock had him dig his fingertips into Shepard’s shoulder.

The cupboard had been dark before, but was now lit with the eerie rippling light from the field, and he couldn’t help admiring the play of light over her wine-red hair, now almost purple in the glow, determinedly working its way loose from her severe up-do with each motion of her head. He helped it along its way, running his fingers through the side, and coiling his hand through the bun at the back.

He panted her name, warm little murmurs, and when she took her hands away, resting one on her firm thigh and the other digging into the jut of one of his hips and  _pulling_  his whole body into her, encouraging his thrusts into her mouth, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He came with seized breath and a released sigh, the field shorting out with a spark and a whirring noise, tugging Shepard’s totally ruined hair as she ran tender hands up the outside of his thighs, thumbs brushing each hip and settling to cup his ass as she swallowed.

She slithered to standing, body pressed flush against him, and kissed him deeply. She stepped back, almost absently swiping one hand across her mouth as she did so.

"Alright! You can get back to whatever you were doing before, now."

Kaidan was still reeling as he slowly set himself to rights, tucking himself back into his short and fumbling with fastenings. 

"What about you? Sure you don’t want me to… return the favour?" he asked, aiming for seductive but mostly coming out croaky and spent.

"Mmm." She pressed into his space again, body molded against him, hot through the layers of their fatigues.

"It’s ok. You can make it up to me tonight." She kissed him again, a promise, a commitment. She took a single business-like step back, eyes on him as she swept her hands through her hair and somehow made it look perfect again.

Casual as you please, smiling over one shoulder, she opened the door and walked out.


End file.
